Spectrum of Darkness
by AlexThinksAboutLife
Summary: Dipper didn't know colour for a long time until he met Bill, and Bill didn't know fascination until he met Dipper.


**Thank you for reading this guys and remember if you want more like this subscribe to alexthinksaboutlife on tumblr for news and updates! Thanks!**

There are few things more terrifying than witnessing the death of your parents. For Dipper and Mabel Pines this was the reality. Now you would think, dear reader that the loss of their parents and the fact they were witness to it would be the worst that could happen to them. But you'd be wrong.

It was a Monday morning, when Dipper and Mabel Pines arrived in Gravity Falls. Unbeknownst to them, a small interdimensional demon was watching them from a tree. He noted the girl, 5'8 and a half inches, brown hair pulled back in a plait, with a headband to keep the fringe out of her eyes with two slightly curled pieces of hair framing her face. She was wearing an oversized purple jumper with a cat face on it and a pink undertow. She was wearing faded blue shorts with galaxy leggings and bright green converse with pink laces which continually came undone.

The male on the other hand was 5'8, wearing a huge orange jumper with bright blue jeans and yellow shoes. His hair was quite long and flopped in his face a lot. Bill wondered how the teenager could see. He had terrible fashion taste, yet very similar to his siblings.

The made their way inside the house and the door was shut behind them by their Uncle, who was carrying the male's luggage. This confused Bill since the female had carried her own whilst also linking arms with her sibling. The boy did not appear physically weak, so why didn't he carry his own luggage? Curious.

Bill continued to keep an eye on the two siblings. He learnt that their names were Dipper and Mabel and they had been sent to stay with their Uncle after they had finished Uni. They were both 19, having gotten into Uni early and both passing their degrees easily. No surprise really if they were related to Poindexter.

The two twins appeared to have a knack for finding mysteries. They met the gnomes who tried to marry Mabel, the multibear and even some unicorns. At last Bill decided to introduce himself.

It was late in the evening. The twins were returning from the forest before it got dark, when a rift appeared in the sky above them and a small yellow triangle with one eye appeared.

"Mabel what's wrong?" Dipper hissed when she stopped dead in front of him causing him to almost walk into her.

"Uh well, bro-bro, a sort of yellow triangle thing with a top hat, a walking cane thing and one eye just kind of materialised out of the sky?"

"Thank you for that lovely description of myself kid, but your brother has eyes doesn't he? That is if he can see through that fringe. That was a pretty hard display to miss if I do say so myself." Bill leant back in the air and watched their reaction. Mabel looked mortified and Dipper looked amused.

"Well yes, but he- that is its not-"Mabel started.

"I'm blind sir." Dipper informed him, lifting his fringe to reveal his eyes which had a thin milky film over them.

"Ahh. In that case, I apologise for my comment." Bill seemed surprised by that. If triangles can act surprised that is. "But I must confess my curiosity as to how that happened?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. Well. Mabel looked at Dipper who was facing the wrong way and couldn't 'look' as such… but you get the jist.

"It happened the night our parents died." Dipper started.

"Your parents are dead?"

"Yes." Mabel confirmed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, it happened a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"It was about 11 years ago now. It was a stormy night. We had the fire on to keep the house warm. Mabel, mother and I had all gone to bed early. Father must have fallen asleep downstairs as we were woken by the fire alarm. We could hear a crackling and all I could see was darkness. We felt our way towards the door and then I heard Mabel scream 'Father!' and our father shout back 'Get out Mabel! Take Dipper with you and for God's sake stay out!' We managed to get out and collapsed on the lawn, our eyes closed. I could feel the rain on my face. _Splashing and dripping._ Then I heard Mabel scream again. 'Dipper! Dipper look at the house! What do we do?!' I heard a loud splintering crash and I opened my eyes. But it was still dark. I couldn't see anything. As the panic settled in my stomach, twisting my fear into cold dark shadows, I began to scream. 'Dipper! Dipper what's wrong?! Calm down we have to help Mom and Dad!'

'Mabel! I-I can't see!' I could still feel the rain, turning the ground to mud beneath us and I could hear the scream of sirens and alarms. Then someone, a woman I think, one of our neighbours came running up to us. I heard her feet squelch through the mud. 'Mabel! Dipper! Thank god you're okay!' she must have sussed something was wrong as I was howling my heart out in fear. I suppose she thought it was the fire as she pulled me into her lap and began to stroke my hair. 'There, there, Dipper. You're safe now, and so is Mabel. I'm sorry about your parents, pet.' Then I heard Mabel call to one of the paramedics. 'Excuse me! Sir! My brother needs help! He says he can't see!' then everyone became to swarm around me in a noisy crowd and then it was all black. I woke up in a hospital where Mabel told me that our parents had died in the fire, and my sight had gone as a result of the shock. They weren't sure if I'd be totally blind but they knew it was permanent. "

"Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Did it hurt? Being blinded? "

"Not really no. It's more of an inconvenience." Then Dipper began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"It's just that most people say that they're sorry when I tell them that story. And you didn't."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No! Please don't apologise. I get fed up with people apologising, like it's their fault. It's not. It happened, and I'm used to it now.

"I suppose so."

Mabel who had been quietly watching now interrupted. "Well I'm sorry for the intrusion my Triangle man-"

"It's Bill. Bill Cipher. And I'm a demon."

"Okay, well sorry Bill, but Dipper and I really have to get back before it gets dark."

Bill looked up. The sky was streaked with orange and purple and the sun was beginning to set in the distance. "Of course. I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"Ditto" Mabel informed him.

"Bye Bill." Dipper waved in Bill's approximate direction.

Bill watched as the Pines twins headed off into the setting sun, and promised himself he would talk to them again. But at least some details now made sense, like Dipper's appalling fashion sense.

Over the next couple of days Bill kept a close eye on Dipper and his interactions with others in the Shack.

"Hey Dipper!"

Oh... Hey Wendy, what's up?"

"Oh man it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too?"

"Soooo….. I have a really big favour to ask you!"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's Tambry's birthday today and I was just wondering whether you could watch the till for me?"

"Oh. Wendy I really can't do that. You know how Stan gets, and besides everyone knows I can't see, so they just steal things when I'm on the checkout."

Wendy clearly hadn't been listening as she grinned and then hugged him tight and said "thanks Dipper! You're the best!"

"Wendy! Wait! I—ugh."

And so Bill watched as Dipper served customers. Many attempted to steal but Bill feeling bad for the kid, _persuaded_ them otherwise. Then later Stan came out from his office.

"Hey Wendy how are those sales goi- Dipper?! What are you doing back there! Where's Wendy?!"

"Uh well, she had to go, she said it was important."

"Important my ass. Get out from behind there. You know it's dangerous for you to be working. Go on up to your room. Go on."

"Yes Grunkle Stan. Sorry Grunkle Stan."

Dipper trudged upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled out a laptop with a sort of braille keypad. He began to type and try as he might Bill could not understand the braille. But he figured he might as well talk to Dipper by now.

He materialised on the bed post. "Tough day kid?"

Dipper jumped, clearly startled and turned his head towards Bill. "Bill?"

"Yeah kid, it's me"

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long."

"Oh."

They pass a few minutes in silence and then Dipper asks "Bill, do you know what I miss most about being able to see?"

"No. what?"

"The stars."

"The stars?"

"Yeah. My mom always used to call me her little star because of my birthmark."

Bill was surprised. "You have a birthmark?"

"Yeah." Dipper lifted his fringe which had recently been cut and looked much better, **(AN: this is now like his regular hair in GF)** to reveal a birthmark the shape of the big dipper.

Bill breathed in. "Wow. You know I learn something new about humans every day. But Dipper, you are the most remarkable of all. A star right here on earth."

Dipper blushed profoundly but before he had time to speak Bill continued.

"Hey- Dipper? Can I- show you something?"

"Uh…sure, as long as it's not something you need me to look at!" he joked gesturing towards his face.

"No." Bill smiled. "You're perfect as you are."

Then Bill, rather hesitantly changed into a young humanoid, a man of around 19, with a dark brown undercut and blond fringe. His clothes changed into a yellow tailcoat with black sleeves, and a black line drawing of his old eye on the back and a small solid black bow tie, and the brick pattern that used to be at the base of his triangular form on the lower half of the coat which reached Bill's ankles. He had black gloves on which flared out at the wrists. His shirt was white with a black bow tie and black buttons, and his trousers were pure black and flared out at his feet which were inside some smart black shoes. He held a cane in one hand and had a small levitating top hat. His left eye was gold and surrounded by kohl in an Egyptian style. His right eye was covered by a small black piece of triangular cloth. His skin was darker than Dippers, almost Egyptian in complexion.

Of course Dipper did not see any of this transformation but he heard the sound of bones cracking and a horrible squelching sound as Bill's body rearranged itself.

"Um Bill? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What was that sound?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Uh okay… so what did you want to show me?"

"This…" Bill sat next to Dipper, removed his gloves, and took one of his hands.

"Uh…. Bill?!"

"…Yes?"

"Who is holding my hand?"

"I am. Should I let go?"

"NO! I mean no, but your hands don't feel like this, they don't feel human. "

"I have a human form Dipper."

"You do?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes."

"I wish I could see it. I wish I wasn't blind." Dipper said wistfully.

There was silence for a moment.

"Why?"

"I guess lately since we've moved here there have been all these supernatural things and I want to see them. I want to see what Mabel and I look like now. I want to see what Grunkle Stan looks like. And you.

"Me?"

"Yes. Your voice sounds beautiful."

"I could let you."

"What?"

"See. I could make it so you can see again."

"Really?!" Dipper's eyes lit up.

"Well, yes but-"

"Uh oh there's a but. Do I have to like make a sacrifice or a person to willingly take my blindness or something?"

"Uh no."

"Then what?" Dipper asked hopefully

"We have to make a deal"

"Uh why?"

"Because that's how demon powers work."

"Uh okay what do you propose?"

"Dipper, I don't want you to be overwhelmed by all the things you see, and not talk to me anymore. So my deal is, I will remove your blindness, but you have to speak to me at least one a day." Bill stated firmly but anxiously.

Dipper snickered. "That's it? That's the only condition?"

"Yes. So tell me, do we have a deal?" and with that Bill's hand became surrounded by blue fire.

"Oh heck yes!" Dipper grasped the air wildly for Bill's hand. Bill guided his hand so he didn't end up groping his crotch or something. The pair shook and the world dissolved around them into a sky of stars.

Bill focused hard on Dipper and small gold flames surrounded the teen's eyes. Then suddenly his eyes cleared. Dipper gasped hard. He had been holding his breath. As the scene returned from the Dreamscape to the Shack, Dipper stared at his clothes in the mirror.

"I'm going to kill Mabel for dressing me like this. Bleugh. But my face is okay so that's a plus."

Bill chuckled. "Your face is more than okay. How do you feel?"

"Overwhelmed."

"Not disappointed I hope?"

Dipper looked Bill directly in the face. "No. the world is even more beautiful than I remember. Thank you Bill." Then the teen grabbed the floating demon and hugged him hard. The demon smelt like daffodils. _Weird_ Dipper thought. Dipper smelt like cotton and ink. The two lingered in the hug a bit too long for it to be merely friendly. When they separated Bill spoke.

"I'm glad I could help you kid but I think you need some time to adjust and tell your family the situation. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Bill."

 **Hey, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm going to be adding more chapters in the future so please let me know of any ideas you have for how it will progress, there will be some Mabifica appearing in the next chapter!**


End file.
